


Repent

by MinisteryOfMonsters



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Multi, Redemption, Spirit Animals, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinisteryOfMonsters/pseuds/MinisteryOfMonsters
Summary: "I hate what you did. But, I can't hate you..."The stakes couldn't have been higher for Max when she suddenly discovered the power of time travel. Now she was ruling the world with her trusted companion, Chloe Price, by her side. But with a storm raging towards her home town, Max must do whatever it took to stop it.But she soon learnt, that she wasn't the only one with such power.





	1. The Storm Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there fellow readers! So I haven't been writing in over a year now and I'm totally ashamed of that. But hopefully I can commit my time to this fanfic and actually finish it. And since I've planned 4 chapters for this story I should be able to get this finished during the holidays. I'm not sure how long each chapter will be apart from each other but I'll try my hardest to not make the gap too long. 
> 
> Anyways, this story is kind of a 'what if' thing. I, and many others, were unsatisfied with Episode 5 and I hope I can at least shed some light on Nathan's character with my very bad writing. Nah I'm just kidding- but seriously its been a while since I've written anything so this might be a little rough. Feel free to let me in on any improvements because dear god I need it. 
> 
> Well then, lets get this show on the road before I start to ramble. This story has elements of Caulscott and Pricefield so keep them in mind while reading. Its mostly near the end, I think. But anyways, enjoy this little story that I brought into creation.

Max always believed in the idea that a person’s room was like a gateway into someone’s mind. And with Nathan, that was no expectation. His room was everything Max expected it to be. Everything was coated in darkness with only the projectors light, which shone onto the projector screen with many flashing images that Max couldn’t figure out, to illuminate the room. The pictures, as Max would describe them, were disturbing with one Max could slightly make out to be a woman bound by tape and facing away from the viewer. Max was glad; She didn’t want to gaze at their face.

Max wasn’t surprised when she discovered the open bottles of medication scattered on the floor. It didn’t surprise her. Max always guessed that something was wrong with Nathan to the point that he needed medication for it. After all, him being angry all the time wasn’t normal or something to ignore. But from the looks of it, it didn’t seem that the medication was helping Nathan. Deep down, Max wanted him to get better since she always noticed how Nathan seemed unable to control himself. Even when Nathan confronted her that one time, she noticed how his hands kept shaking and the aggression in his voice didn’t strike her as someone who knew what they were doing. But even then, his actions weren’t something she could excuse. But at least, from what she saw, she could understand.

But Max wished that her nosiness wasn’t a part of her because when she opened one of the drawers she almost stepped back in shock and disgust. Inside, she found a crumbled-up picture of Chloe completely out of it and curled in a fatal position. Max couldn’t help the hand that covered her mouth. She resisted the urge to yell or swear in anger as she didn’t want any reason for Chloe to come in and see the image. Max placed the image back inside quickly, feeling her emotions become undone from the overwhelming thought of what Nathan did to her. From the image, it didn’t seem that Chloe was harmed physically besides the drugging. But Max dreaded her own mind when it began to think of different scenarios of what Nathan could have done. She didn’t want to think it or even ponder it. She wanted that thing away from her as possible before her emotions caused her to do something stupid.

Something that did surprise Max, however, was the information she found about Nathan’s father. For starters, Nathan still kept a **‘Best Son In The World’** certificate written back in 2006. It was cute but also ironic how Nathan kept it after so many years. Something like this, to Max, would embarrass her and she would do anything in per power to keep it from prying eyes other than her own. But Nathan didn’t do that. He kept it in his room, plastered on the wall for him to see. It was definitely something Nathan thought about.

But it seemed to confused Max even more when she delved deeper into Nathan’s computer. Emails were kept up for a while after Nathan left and for some reason Nathan kept them open in separate tabs. Max decided to have a look to see if anything would pop up that would prove to be useful. What she found was certainly interesting.

Firstly, Max found an email from Nathan to Victoria. At this point, nothing would surprise Max when it concerned Nathan and Victoria. It was obvious that these two were best friends. But it didn’t stop Max from worrying. Victoria liked to think she was above everyone else when it came to superiority. But Max could tell she wasn’t a true bitch at heart. After all, that time she was covered to the brim with white paint was a moment Max wouldn’t forget. Max was truly sorry for what happened and she didn’t want to seem like a total bitch towards Victoria. She didn’t want to stoop to her level of cruelty. But when Max apologised and complemented Victoria, she noticed that the queen of Blackwell actually showed something to herself that Max didn’t expect. She even wondered why Vic would hang around with Nathan when there was so much more to her that Max wanted to know. And she hoped that her and Vic would be on good terms, despite her last run in with her before the incident with Kate.

Thinking about Kate caused Max to get back on track. The email was mostly about Nathan talking about how he got the pigs to stay away from the party due to his father. Max couldn’t help her eyes rolling at the comment. Of course Nathan would use his father in this way. It was almost funny how Max thought about him using his fathers power to get away with murder and it actually working.

“Typical.” She thought to herself.

Max opened the next Tab and noticed how it was from Nathan’s father. It seemed clear that his father, Sean Prescott, had a major influence on him. But it took Max by surprise when she read the email and the amount of control she could sense from him became apparent. She noticed how Sean openly swore to his son to the point where Max was even considering the level of intensity he had, even in person. Max knew Sean had power over the entire town and just by reading the email she could see clearly why so many despised him. Max even found herself hating him for the way he spoke to Nathan. She had to wonder if Sean was the cause of Nathans outbursts of anger and possible desperation.

Something that caught Max’s eye was the statement halfway into the email.

_I’ll guide you into this room step by step as did my father._

What did Sean mean by this? It certainly was a strange statement to make. And he was referring to his own father and potentially others before him. Was this some business that his father was referring to? Max wasn’t sure but whatever it was she decided to keep note of it. She had a feeling it might come into play later.

The level of intensity died down when she gazed at the next tab. She was surprised to see that the email came from Nathans sister, Kristine Prescott. From the email, Max could tell that Kristine wasn’t on the same level as Nathans father. In fact, she almost reminded her of Chloe on some level. The way the email was structured and the language that Kris used it seemed similar to how Chloe spoke and Max guessed that she was a good influence on Nathan. She could see the care she felt for her little brother.

But of course, she had to mention about Nathan being suspended just like his father. Although it was relieving how Kristine didn’t lash out as much as Sean did. Max even wondered if ratting Nathan out would even do anything. After all, telling the principle twice should have been enough but nothing was happening and it just made Max stand out too much towards Nathan. If she wasn’t careful then she wold find herself in deep shit and not just with Nathan but his father as well. And Max didn’t want to be anywhere near the asshole.

Max found herself humming in annoyance when she found the email from the principle. Once again it seemed that Sean was a huge influence on the situation. I seemed pointless to try and do anything else to bring the spotlight on the Prescott. Well, anything that had the principle involved.

“Why did I even bother trying?” Max asked herself, making sure her voice remained at a safe level of softness.

Max lightly tapped the keyboard to go to the next tab and her body retaliated almost instantly at the site on the screen. In front of her was the video that caused Kate to take her own life on that day and the day when Max failed her friend. The hatred surfaced like boiling water in the pit of Max’s stomach. She was suddenly reminded how much she hated Nathan and of the horrible things he did and could potentially do to others. No matter what it took, Kate would get justice.

Max closed the tab quickly as to not memorise the look on Kates face in the video. She wasn’t going to subject her mind to the images contained within it. She hated the idea of what those jocks did to her and Kate having no idea what happened. It hurt even more when she knew that she could have done so much more for Kate. And she just ignored her like everyone else. She didn’t try hard enough or refused to even see it.

The teen wiped her eyes before she would feel her emotions seep out completely. Everything around her was provoking so much emotion out of her that she wondered how much longer she would last before she escaped forever. But the constant reminder of Kate and Rachel kept her still and strong enough to will it through. Max had found out interesting information but it wasn’t going to help her with their investigation. She needed something solid enough to guide her in the right direction.

Max decided to retrace her steps, looking over the spots she believed she overlooked. She bent down to look behind the bottles and wine glasses left on the floor carelessly and checked behind the drawers and underneath the bed. All she really noticed was the all-American teen magazine for any hormonal asshole and an anger management book from someone named Dr Bill. Max frowned, she had seen that name before back at Chloe’s house in the garage. Whoever this Dr Bill was, he seemed to be getting around well within Acadia Bay.

When Max saw nothing else of importance she sighed in frustration. So far Max couldn’t find anything that would help them. She needed dates, texts, anything that allowed her to build a picture of the events that took place before Kate went to that party.

As she rose to her feet something caught her eye. On the floor near the sofa was scratches that suggested that it was moved many times before. Max looked closer and moved behind the sofa to pull it out. As she searched behind it, she saw a small see-through package containing a phone and a few other things that she couldn’t quite figure out. But there was a phone, and with a phone came evidence. After all, why would Nathan hide it?

Max ripped the package from the back of the sofa, placing it in her bag and quickly getting to work on placing everything back to where she found it. But as she did so she stopped suddenly, noticing a piece of paper left carelessly underneath the sofa. Max frowned and reached down to grab it while looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t wasting anymore time and risking getting caught. However, Chloe hadn’t come rushing in to warn her so she could only hope that she had a few extra minutes to check anything out and placing everything back before leaving.

Max began to unfold the crunched-up paper and examine the contents on it. When she couldn’t see due to the dull light she moved closer to the projector screen, making sure that the paper was placed in an area where the text from the computer wasn’t visible.

Max didn’t know what to think at first since the images were full of scribbled out words and drawings too ruined to make out. But as she looked closer she began to see similar images of the eyes that stared at her in the principal’s office. The same drawing in the same style, only this time there was no mention of the Rachel or a dark room. Instead, the eyes swirled around the page covering every corner and white space with graphite. So much so that Max’s hands were covered with it. The paper almost seemed ripped and torn from how hard the pencil pressed against it. Words also swirled around one point, repeating the same thing over and over. It was hard for some words, but reading the clear letters made Max stand frozen on the spot.

 

**_I’M SORRY_ **

**_THEY WILL TAKE YOU. ALL OF YOU_ **

**_THE STORM IS COMING_ **

**_YOU’RE ALL GOING TO DIE_ **

**_I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO_ **

****

Each word collided into each other, smashing the greyness and smudging the clear white of the paper until nothing was left. It took shape, swirling around and around and screaming in fear and defeat.

A tornado.

Max was horrified. Terror struck her forcefully and stabbed her very core. Nathan couldn’t know, could he? It wasn’t like he could rewind time as well, right? What ifs and Buts kept popping in Max’s head with no answer or even a hint to aid her. Without even thinking, she slammed the paper into her bag and tried to keep her mind occupied by removing her every trace from the room. She could rewind, it was easier than rushing. But right now, a million thoughts kept running in her head that she didn’t even consider the thought. And when it did it was too late to try.

Clumsily, Max made her way out of the room while trying to keep her mind on track. She had the evidence she needed and now she had to get out before Nathan showed up. In her hurry, she forgot to close the door behind her.

Chloe was still where she left her, standing beside the door with her arms folded with a worried look on her face. When she caught sight of Max, however, the worry dissipated and relief cloaked her face.

“Took you long enough. I was getting worried.” Her worry didn’t leave her voice however. And it seemed that her worry returned when she caught sight of Max, seeing her in such distress. “Fuck Max, you ok?”

What was Max even dealing with now? The storm was one thing and Rachel was another and Max was sure she had it under control. Hell, Chloe almost convinced her that the storm was just a daydream. But now? Nathan seemed to know something. And that worried Max to the point of complete terror.

If Nathan knew, who was to say that the whole Prescott family knew?

“Max say something. You’re zoning out.” Chloe slightly shook Max, bringing her back to reality.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

Chloe wasn’t convinced. “Yeah you look it. What did you find in there?”

“I, er, found this.” Max took out the package, hoping that Chloe would just drop the subject.

“Jeez what did you do in there? Your hands are all grey.”

Max cursed herself when she noticed the pencil still on her hands. “Well you weren’t expecting his room to be clean, were you?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Look Chloe, just drop it. Ok?”

“No way, you are not keeping things from me. What did you find?”

Max sighed. “I found this. It has his phone and some other things. It might lead us to Rachel.”

“Still doesn’t explain the dirt on your hands.”

Max debated telling Chloe. Knowing now that Nathan could potentially know something about the storm, she couldn’t tell how far she was getting into all of this shit. Would Chloe knowing even help? The Prescotts would be able to take them down if Nathan ratted them out. Her rewind powers might not even help if Nathan could match her.

But Chloe was her friend. She was done keeping things from her.

Hesitantly, Max took out the picture and showed it to Chloe.

“The hell’s that?”

“Chloe, I think we’re in really dip shit.”

The blue punk frowned, but look at the image regardless. She read the words slowly while Max kept an eye on her. The last thing she needed was Chloe losing it.

“Max, what the fuck is this?”

“I don’t know. But whatever it is, Nathan is involved.”

“but ‘the storm is coming’ and ‘you’re all going to die’? I mean the guys a sicko but this is just ridiculous.”

“I know it sounds that way. But if Nathan is saying all of this then he could know about the storm in my vision. He may even know more than me. And if we’re not careful...”

“We’ll end up like dead meat.” Chloe finished.

“Exactly.”

Chloe sighed in slight worry. Max didn’t want Chloe to think about this too much. After all, this was Max’s problem. But she was her best friend and she couldn’t blame her for thinking that way.

“Whatever this is, we can stop it. Right?” Chloe sounded nervous, her eyes staring deep into Max and searching for an answer. Anything to make the worry subside.

“Chloe, I don’t know. This is bigger than us. We’re not just dealing with Rachel and Kate and whatever this whole thing is. This is huge. And I don’t know what to do to stop it. Or even if I can…”

Chloe didn’t know what to say, her mouth tried to form words but no sound came. Instead, she moved her attention to the packaged in her other hand to check the contents within.

“Well, whatever it is, we’ve got the fucker by the balls.”

Max could tell that Chloe was trying to lift her spirits. After all, they did find potential evidence to what happened to Kate and Rachel. But after knowing what she knew now? She couldn’t imagine being calm and collected after this. And Chloe seemed to notice because her usual cocky smile faded, replaced with worry.

Max sighed, placing the drawing in her bag. “Let’s just get out of here.”

Chloe nodded, reaching out to give the package to Max.

That was when the door opened.

Max could feel the sudden change in the air. She didn’t even have to look to know that they were caught out. She was only confirmed by her suspicions when Chloe flinched back and hid the package behind her.

By the time Max turned, the door was already half way open and the much familiar face of Nathan Prescott was cut short. His face, it seemed, displayed some sort of pleasure. But when his gaze caught the two, it fell.

For a moment, Nathan didn’t say anything and only stared in confusion. Max and Chloe felt their bodies stiffen and turn, seemingly, to stone.

“What the fuck?” Nathan sounded quiet, stricken by shock and anger.

“Max,” Chloe mumbled. “Rewind, now.”

But Max was stumped. How could she rewind? Chloe had the package. She couldn’t afford to snoop in Nathans room again to get it back. And even if that wasn’t the case, how would she be able to know how to get out? For all she knew Nathan would be walking up the stairs by the time she rewound. There would be no point where Max could escape.

But even if she could rewind, Max felt a sudden strange feeling in the atmosphere. Something she hadn’t felt before. The air seemed still, cloaked in a thick coat that was hard to breath, overpowering and controlling. Max couldn’t think straight as her mind raced much faster than it ever had before.

“What are you doing in my dorm?” Nathan’s voice was louder now, drenched in venom and slight fear.

Max could see it, and she decided to use it.  

With shaking hands, Max reached for her bag and took out the picture and held it out. She did her best to control her breathing as much as she could. The last thing she needed was to look weak.

“What is this?” Max spoke sternly, watching Nathan’s face pale almost instantly. It radiated in his voice.

“How did you get that?” Nathan frowned. “You’ve been in my room?”

Max held the picture tighter, noticing Chloe step back. “What the fuck does this mean, Nathan?”

Nathan didn’t say anything; his body almost seemed still with only his breathing as an indication that he was, in fact, still alive. His silence frustrated Max.

“’The storm is coming.’” Max remembered the words, they drilled inside her mind; a statement of fear.

Nathan’s eyes widened.

“Why did you write that? What did you mean?”

Chloe was now beside Max, her hand behind her back and her other hand hovering over her pocket.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nathan finally spoke; his voice was low and quiet.

“No Nathan, I know exactly what I’m talking about. And you know too.”

“You’re full of shit. You have no idea what’s going on.” Nathan’s hands curled into fists. Max could sense his anger growing. But she needed answers and she needed them now.

“Then tell me what I don’t know.”

“Max…” Chloe was close now.

“You’re a real nosy bitch, Max. You know that?” Nathan was moving forward now, rapidly closing the space between them. Max wasn’t comfortable with that.

“Don’t come any closer, Nathan!” Max yelped, stepping back.

“Fucking make me!”

Chloe stepped forward and placed her hands on Nathan to make him back off. But Nathan was already trying to shove her out of the way.

“Back off, Prescott.”

When Nathan didn’t respond, Max noticed a shift in the air. As she turned she saw Warren rushing past her and pushing Nathan back causing him to grunt. When Nathan regained his posture, he glared at Warren who stood in front of Max defensively.

“I’ve got this, Max.”

Nathan sneered. “Get the fuck out of my face.”

The next few moments were a blur. Max didn’t know what happened but all she knew was that Warren was beating down on Nathan, punching him over and over again. All she could hear was the deafening sounds of fists hitting skin and Nathan’s pleads to stop. Max didn’t think when she rushed in to stop Warren, yelling at him and begging.

“Warren, that’s enough! Stop!”

Warren did stop, his body lazily moving away with his breathe heavy in his chest. Max watched as he stood there, staring down at Nathan who was covering his face in pain and fear. Max had never seen Nathan like this before. It almost scared her.

“Stop…” Nathan whimpered, his voice quiet and vulnerable. “I’m sorry…”

Max felt Chloe brush past her, grabbing the gun that Nathan dropped in the fight. “We have to go, come on.” As Chloe walked back up to Max, she noticed that her friend wasn’t moving. “Max, c’mon.”

Max shook her head. “We can’t just leave him…”

“He just tried to attack you. The fucker deserved it.”

“But— “

“Max, just leave him. He can’t do shit now.” Chloe glared at Nathan and leaned down, looking him dead in the eyes. “Who’s the bitch now?”

Nathan didn’t respond, curling up even more.

Chloe leaned back up, taking Max’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go.”

And the three of them did.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Just See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I see you. Like you saw me, remember?"
> 
> Now trapped in the darkroom and Chloe dead, Max must find a way to escape if she is to hope for Acadia Bay's safety. But she never could see what would transpire before her. And it started with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys! No excuses, I lost a lot of motivation to do this chapter, which is why its taken me so long to write this. And I'm not kidding that this is the longer chapter I have written for any story! So I do hope that this was worth the wait! Please feel free to leave a comment and I'll do my best to reply ASAP.
> 
> Anyways, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

The violent lights struck Max almost instantly when her eyes dared to open, causing her weary form to flinch back in confusion. It took time, but her eyes managed to adjust to the strange white as she blinked rapidly and lifting her head up to inspect her new surroundings.

When realisation hit her, it struck ten times harder.

The dark room.

The place almost looked the same when she left it in a hurry after discovering the tragic end of Rachel Amber. But the files that were once scattered carelessly on the desk were now placed neatly back in their place, orderly and seemly undisturbed just like how Max found them. The sight was sickening.

With closer inspection, Max saw her body bound to the chair tightly, tape clutching her jeans and arms and refusing to let go. Max felt her fear grow as she wrestled against her restraints. But it was useless. She was bound completely without any indication of escape.

Max tried to piece the events in order, feeling them swirl like disturbed water. She remembered the events prior to the party, knowing the complete anger and distress on Chloe’s face. It controlled her, removing any ounce of thinking she had. Max knew she tried to stop her, convince her to go to the police and stop this madness without violence. But Chloe wouldn’t listen, taking the gun she stole from David and feeling its surface almost delicately. Revenge was all she could think of, and Max couldn’t stop her.

So, she went along with it.

It wasn’t like she was angry too. After discovering Nathan’s involvement in something so sickening and disturbing that it led to the death of Chloe’s friend, Max wanted nothing more than to see the fucker rot away in prison. Anything to stop him from hurting others. Her anger, unsurprisingly, controlled her.

Chloe and Max knew that Nathan had to be at the ‘End Of The World’ party. It was almost a crime that he didn’t show up at all. After all, Nathan was the king of the party. He put all of his time into that thing that it seemed unlikely that he wouldn’t show up at all. And Max knew that he couldn’t miss it due to the emails that she read from him to Victoria and him mentioning how he got his Dad to ‘keep the pigs’ away. There was no doubt that the place would be coated with drugs and liquor.

But Nathan was nowhere.

Max knew she needed to warn Victoria. So, she told her all that she could and warning her of Nathan’s unstable mind. It wasn’t a shock when Victoria retaliated and tried to deny everything. But Max knew the truth and she wasn’t going to let her die by the hands of something she put her trust in, only to be repaid with murder. In the end, Victoria broke her defences and took Max’s word. She promised she would stay with people she trusted and Max was grateful that she saved another life.

Max, however, soon found her memories to become blurred. Flashes of familiar faces stroke her mind like lightning and spread across her thoughts like wild fire. She couldn’t piece them together and no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t remember what happened before she found herself here.

Max’s attention struck at the sound of a groan.

At first, Max couldn’t place it. It seemed almost everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Her hearing was betraying her, preventing her from seeking the only source of life nearby. She turned swiftly to look behind her.

Victoria Chase laid curled up, awakening to the same nightmare around her.

Max was cloaked with terror, thoughts racing much faster than before.

‘No, I warned her! She should be safe!’

It came then, racing and burning like fire. The name was venom, filling Max whole with betrayal and fear. 

Mark Jefferson.

The gun shot came soon after, almost filling the room. The look of her friends face as she fell to the ground, lying next to the girl she so desperately wanted to find.

Before Max could think of anything, Victoria stirred from her sleep, her eyes opening similarly to how Max first awoke. Her face revealed instantly the pain and horror she was feeling, and Max didn’t know what to say to make it better.

“Vic-“ Max felt her voice croak, her throat dry. “Victoria, can you hear me? Please say something.”

It took time, but Victoria managed to lift her head slightly to gaze at the voice that spoke her name. “Max? Is that you?”

“Yeah—Yes, it’s me. Do you remember what happened before you got here?”

“I—I remember you telling me about Nathan. And then I went to Mark for help. He seemed strange, like he was looking for something.”

Max cursed quietly. Of course, Victoria would go to Jefferson. Why wouldn’t she?

“Max, am I gonna die?” Victoria didn’t hide the complete distress in her voice. “Please I don’t wanna die!”

“Victoria, calm down. I swear I’ll find a way out of here.”

But Max had no idea how to get out. Even if she rewound, what would it do? She knew her limitations and she would still be trapped in the same place over and over again. Max was helpless.

How could she save Victoria when she couldn’t even save herself? How could she even keep her calm when Max was freaking out? Her mind was blurry, flustering with lights and images she couldn’t even comprehend.

“I’m sorry, Kate.”

Max heard the small voice of Victoria, crying silently while curled up. She was helpless, just like Max.

“I was an idiot—I’m sorry I did this. Please, forgive me.”

“Victoria, I—I swear I’ll get us out.”

“I killed her…”

Max shook her head. “No, you didn’t kill her.”

“If I hadn’t posted that stupid video, she wouldn’t have jumped. I killed her…”

Max didn’t know what to say. She knew that Victoria didn’t mean to post the video. It was nothing but a drunken mistake. But it was still wrong and it caused Kate such pain, to the point she took her own life. And Max didn’t do enough to save her.

“Victoria, I can’t bring Kate back. No one can. But you can do something to help ease the pain. Take the video down.”

“I will. Fuck I—I just meant for it to be a joke I never—never meant for it to go too far.”

“I know—I know…”

Max averted her eyes and looked around the room, seeing if there was anything glimmering in this hell that she could use to escape. And just as it crossed her mind, the tray of pictures caught her attention and the idea came crawling into her mind.

‘I said I wouldn’t do this again, but I have no other choice but to try.’

Max focused on her right leg, seeing if she could somehow break free. She felt the tap around her ankle slacken and Max took the opportunity to fling her leg free from the bounds. She was free, but only partly.  Now that she could move her leg, she reached for the tray only a few metres from her and curled her foot around the metal limb, dragging it towards her and observing the contents it held.

Her face fell almost instantly when she saw the images of herself completely drugged up, defenceless against the cum that was Mark Jefferson. Regardless, she surveyed the pictures trying to find an image where she was awake enough to figure out a way to escape. But the more she looked the more she saw herself bound to the ground, her body naked to everything. The sight made Max want to vomit.

‘I can’t believe Jefferson would do this—I admired him, we all did. But all this time he was doing this?’

It seemed to be impossible, but Max managed to find an image where she was awake. It was a gamble, of course, but what other options did Max have? It was either this or be doomed to die, buried in the same fashion as Rachel Amber.

Max shook her head, removing the image from her mind and focused on the picture of her sat exactly as she was now with the hint of purple hue to cloud the true colour. Slowly, Max felt the image break down and become blurry. The voices became louder, almost tangible. And the world around her faded to white.

Instantly, she found herself covered with purple light, seizing the air around her and wrapping her with unease. This time, the unease was much worse.

Then her eyes set foot on Jefferson’s.

Max wasn’t sure how to describe it, it was almost impossible to imagine. Her own teacher stood there, silent, taking pictures of her like nothing was wrong. Like it was— _normal._

Max didn’t waste a beat. She stared at Jefferson dead in the eyes, challenging him almost as he averted his own from the lens of his expensive camera and glanced at Max.

It was almost disturbing how much he didn’t give a shit.

“Max,” Jefferson spoke calmly, but there was nothing soothing about his voice anymore to Max. “You wouldn’t mind keeping your face still?”

“Fuck you.”

There was no reaction for a moment. All he did was stare at her, like her voice simply had no effect on him. It wasn’t until he smiled that Max knew he was just taking the mick out of her anger.

“That wasn’t what I asked.”

“Fuck. You.”

The man rose from his spot, his figure towering over Max. She tried to remain stern, to show that she wasn’t afraid. But it was impossible. She couldn’t keep her eyes on him as the dull light covered his face. She had no idea what he was thinking.

But she could only guess it involved her death.

“I’d advise you keep your mouth shut during our session. It doesn’t help.”

Max looked away, she couldn’t keep the act up anymore. And even though she knew his face was hidden from her, she could tell he was smiling.

It disgusted her.

Max heard Jefferson make a sound of satisfaction before pulling out a small card from the slot of the camera and walking over to his computer. His movements were smooth, casual even. Max moved her eyes again to face in front of her, the camera staring intensely.

“I’m surprised, Max,” Jefferson called from across the room, his body leaning into the desk while his hands worked swiftly on the keyboard. His eyes never left the screen. “I knew your portrait would be excellent for my collection, but I never expected how good it would turn out.”

Max didn’t answer as she looked around the room. Victoria was unconscious on the sofa with a calm look on her face. Max wanted to scream.

Jefferson glanced, smiling. Max was terrified by the normality it displayed. “You certainly did better than Victoria.”

That was when Max began to move her arms again, battling the tap that burnt her skin the more she resisted. Her breathing increased.

“You’re not getting out.” His gazed moved back to the screen again, unfazed by Max’s attempts to escape.

Max tried to find her voice again as she kept her eyes on Victoria. “Then let her go.”

“Sorry, but I can’t do that.”

“Please!”

Jefferson sighed, his body rising from the desk. His finger flicked the mouse, possibly documenting whatever sick pictures he took.

“Please, Mr Jefferson.”

Mark smirked. “You don’t change much, Max.”

“You have me! You don’t need Victoria!”

The level of annoyance of Jefferson’s face was present. Max didn’t want to tip him off. But her anxiety was increase with any second that passed. She couldn’t help herself.  

“I would have,” Mark stated, walking over to Max with the card and slotting it into the camera. “But she came running to me, begging for my protection. So that’s what I’m doing: protecting her.”

Max breathed slowly, trying to level the amount of fear building up inside. “She doesn’t need your protection.”

“Well, we all know Nathan is a—troubled boy. You never know what could happen.”

The name stuck Max. It was familiar. And not in the way Max wanted it to be.

“I’m just doing my job, protecting my students from—unwanted trouble.”

Max shook her head. “Nathan was in on this—I was sure that he was involved.”

“Yes, I did notice when you trespassed here.”

Max’s eyes widened. “You knew?”

Mark looked Max in the eyes, his face showed something resembling boredom. “Max, I don’t think I would leave this place unattended without installing surveillance.”

‘He was watching everything. And he was right there at the party. I didn’t know a fucking thing.’

Mark bent down again, resting his hand on the camera. “Anyways, let’s not get side-tracked.”

“Where is Nathan now?”

Mark glanced at Max, his expression didn’t change. “Where do you think?”

“He wasn’t at the party. We didn’t see him…”

Mark only hummed, looking into the lens of his camera and adjusting the aperture. “He made quite a fuss earlier. So, I allowed him to calm down. So, he didn’t go.”

“He was right here?”

Mark looked up again, an amused look on his face. “I didn’t know you were pals with him.”

His gaze was like fire, burning into Max’s scalp. “I’m not.”

He hummed again. “You seemed pretty dead set on finding him.” His eyes let the lens of his camera. “You don’t need to worry about him. He’ll be here soon enough.”

“Nathan will be here? But he wasn’t there when-“ Max stopped herself. ‘Shit!’

Mark looked up. “When what?”

Max shook her head, looking somewhere else. ‘He can’t know.’

Mark only shook his head, his eyes meeting the familiar lens. “Well, you know Nathan. He can’t always keep to the schedule.” He laughed a little. “I mean, you should see his school schedule.” His head shook. “What a nightmare.”

Max didn’t like the way Jefferson spoke about Nathan. From what she guessed, the two were working together. But Jefferson didn’t show any companionship for Nathan. In fact, Max could even tell that he resented him and made fun of him in front of Max. She began to wonder if he did that a lot with the previous victims.

Max felt the familiar the blur around the edges of her sight. It wouldn’t be long until she would be pulled back to her present time. She dreaded what she would witness when she returned.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be finishing soon enough. Once I take care of Victoria of course.” Jefferson rose from the camera, moving over to the sofa and picking up what seemed to be a raincoat. “Let’s take a break for now, I need to take care of Nathan first.”

“What do you mean?”

Mark chuckled. “I won’t kill him, if that’s what you mean.”

Max didn’t say anything, her mouth seemingly sealed shut.

Mark smiled and put his raincoat on while moving over to the tray. His hands moved almost delicately as he picked up the vile of clear liquid. Max knew the site instantly.

“No. No wait, Jefferson please-“

“I can’t have you yelling your head off while I’m gone. This will keep you out for—a few hours? I’d say a few hours.”

Max shook her head, fighting her restraints again.

“I promise this won’t hurt.”

The edges of Max’s eyes began to display more of the blur, her presence pulling away from the horror that was about to happen.

Then, suddenly, the world was white.

 

As Max came to her senses, she saw the flash of white take shape and fill the room that was her present time. She had guessed that time would continue to move without her. However, she had no idea how much time had passed. But this was her present now, and she had no leads of escaping.

Then it suddenly hit her.

‘My diary! I can use the photos to jump back!’

Her eyes searched quickly but her vision was still not ready and it caused her to groan in pain. She cursed to herself for even attempting something too quickly. She gave it time, using her hearing to guide her to the situation that was happening around her. All she could hear was typing from across the room. She could no longer hear the faint breathing from Victoria.

“Ah! Max, you’re awake.”

Max knew the voice instantly, Mark was now here after his trip to ‘deal with Nathan’. She could only imagine what would happen now. And she knew she was running out of time. Slowly, Max was able to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the room. The purple hue was now gone, left with the bright white to expose the room fully, leaving no shadow untouched. She saw Jefferson at his desk, typing away casually like every other day he spent at school. The thought sickened Max, knowing that a sicko like Mark was roaming around Blackwell, untouched.

“You’ll have to bear with me. I had to take care of a few things.” Jefferson clicked his mouse once again and took from his chair, walking over to Max. “I had to make a few changes as well.”

“Where—Victoria?”

Mark hummed. “I took care of her, don’t worry.”

“You let her go?”

Mark sighed with disappointment. “No, Max. I took care of her. Like you said, she doesn’t need protecting anymore.”

It felt like bricks pressing against her chest, the realisation hit harder.

“No…”

“Anyways, you don’t have to worry about her.”

“You— _killed_ her?”

Jefferson rubbed the bridge of his nose, Max could tell he was getting annoyed. “Yes, Max I killed her.”

Max was speechless, agony seemed to spread across her face with the knowledge of Victoria’s death.

‘I promised I’d save you…’

Mark sighed. “Don’t look so surprised. It’s not like you cared. Or anyone for that matter.”

Max shook her head, her gaze meeting her teacher. “You killed her! How many people will die until you’re satisfied?”

“Max, I don’t do this for a living. I don’t kill because I want to. I wasn’t why I did this. This,” He gestured around the dark room. “This, is for an entirely different reason. The others just—got in the way.”

Max felt her anger growing. “Like Chloe and Rachel?”

Mark seemed—amused. His face displayed something that could only be described when a joke it its mark. But Max wasn’t joking, not in the slightest. And she really wanted Jefferson to rot in hell.

“You think that was me?” Mark almost seemed to laugh.

“It was you!”

The teacher shook his head, scratching his nose as he placed the card back into the camera. “If you want to believe that.”

Max frowned. “It was you, _right_?”

His gaze met Max’s, a smile visible. “What do you think?”

“Who—killed them?”

Mark shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe it was the dumbass Nathan Prescott.”

“ _Nathan_?” it almost cam out like a bark.

Mark nodded. “Maybe he killed them in self-defence.”

Max frowned, shaking her head rapidly. “No. No I saw you. You killed Chloe!”

“Max, you’ve had a rough night.”

“You’re a fucking liar! I _saw_ you!”

It happened suddenly, the burn was almost instant when it came into contact with Max’s face. It only occurred to her that the burn was flesh meeting flesh. And as soon as it happened, she felt the strong grip of her teacher on her shoulders forcing her to face the man that hit her.

“Now you listen to me, Max.” Mark was staring dead straight into Max’s eyes. All Max could see was death and rage. It silenced her to the core. “We don’t yell down here, do we? Hm? I thought Blackwell taught you enough about manners. “Mark scoffed then. “Then again, you didn’t seem to be all there in my class. Like you learnt anything. You are nothing at that school. Only here can you truly belong. Do you get that?”

Max couldn’t speak, only use her head to display her horror, shaking it rapidly and trying to look away. But Mark held firm to her chin with one hand, causing Max to close her eyes tightly. Mark was too close for comfort. Like was comfy in the first place.

“You won’t be going anywhere. You won’t be seeing anyone ever again after tonight. And accusations won’t help that either.” Mark leaned in. Max could feel his hot breath on her fragile skin. “But don’t worry, I’ll frame you at the high of your innocence. Just how I picture you, every day I see you.”

“J-Jefferson—please…”

Mark chuckled, his lips feeling against Max’s neck. “Shame, you’ll be dead soon. I was hoping to keep you longer.”

The tears fell freely now as Max opened her eyes to glance at her teacher. She could see how close he was to her, his lips lingering closer and closer to her own as she tried to lean back, to escape from his presence.

“You truly are beautiful, Max.” it came as a whisper, deep and full of lust.

There were no words, only the sound of Max’s breathing clouded with tears of despair. She was sure she could hear herself repeat the same words over and over again, colliding into each other and trying desperately to make the man stop in his tracks.

It then seemed like a relief when Mr Jefferson stood from his spot, letting go of Max’s face and moving over to the camera. The sudden flash made Max flinch away. But it was too late. All she could see was Marks smile as he looked at the masterpiece he took.

“Good shot, Max.”

Max really wanted to scream then.

But the sound of the dark room vault door stopped her from trying.

“About time.” Mark muttered.

Max wished, so deeply, that it was someone from the outside breaking in to save her. To break her out of the hell she was living through. But as her gaze rested on the figure, she couldn’t help the defeated sob that escaped her.

Nathan walked in with his familiar red jacket and jelled hair. His posture hadn’t change, always slouching with his fists clenched and almost turning white. His face, however, displayed dread. Maybe even tiredness. But Max didn’t care. She just wanted to get out of this hell. Break free from the bounds that held her down to the grey earth that surrounded her.

And she felt her heart stop when Nathan looked at her.

It stopped because of his look. He wasn’t just looking, he was _looking_. Staring at her. Staring at the result of Jefferson’s sick hobby. Staring at her utter despair as a result of everything that happened and what she went through to end up here.

She swore he even saw her time, her power. Seeing it fester inside of her and control her. Taking away her life slowly. Her life up to this point, displayed fully to him. She couldn’t hide it anymore. Only her tears remained.

And she hated it.

“I assume the party was fun?” Jefferson spoke after a while, noticing the silence. Nathan jumped at his voice, the connection between him and Max broken in an instant. “Although maybe it wasn’t, seeing as how you dealt quite the punch earlier.”

It took a moment for Nathan to respond. Max could still see the marks left by Warren. Although now they seemed to have faded a little. “Yeah,” Nathan’s voice was quiet, almost croaky. “It was fun.”

Mark hummed, turning to Max. “I thought I would allow him some time at the party. After all, people would ask questions.”

Max didn’t answer. She felt the burn on her cheek sting as her tears fell. She could only guess that Mark cut her when he slapped her. Possibly due to the card in his hand. But Max didn’t seem to care.

“I’ve dealt with Victoria. So, no worries.” Mark came over to the sofa, picking up the bottle of beer. A similar brand to Principle Wells.

Max saw the despair in Nathan’s face. And it was sickening to see Jefferson not caring as he simply took a sip of his beer and slouched on the sofa. Max couldn’t help herself when he slowly hung her head, closing her eyes and feeling her tears slowly drip down her face to the floor gently.

It almost made Max jump when Jefferson slammed the bottle on the table and got up swiftly. “Nathan, pass me the bottles from the container over there.” Max looked up, seeing Jefferson gesture to the cabinets to the right of the room. Nathan was hesitant, but nodded as he walked over quickly and searched for the bottles.

Max sniffed her tears back, but it didn’t stop the shuddering as she breathed. “What—What are you doing?”

Mark glanced at Max, smiling once again. “We’re finished, Max.”

“W—What?”

“We’re done. I don’t need you anymore.”

Max wished he was letting her go. But she knew better. She hung her head again, the tears falling freely as they did previously.

“You’re going to kill me…”

Mark shrugged. “I can’t keep you alive, Max. You know too much. The same way Victoria did. But don’t worry, it’ll be quick and painless.”

A sound erupted then, cloaking the room within a single moment and leaving it dead silent soon after. As Max’s head shot up, she saw the bottles that Nathan was meant to get left broken and smashed on the group. The tray that was holding the was knocked as Nathan searched for them. It seemed that Nathan had clumsily knocked them as he was looking for them. Now the drug that was going to kill Max was now splattered on the group, spreading rapidly like blood.

Max cringed at the thought.

She also didn’t expect the sudden roar from Jefferson, seeing him high heavily and stomp towards Nathan and grabbing him by the collar of his jacket.

“You piece of shit! You couldn’t have just watched what you were doing, could you? Could do one simple task!”

Nathan was petrified, Max could tell. His hands grabbed Jefferson’s arms, trying to get him off. “I-I didn’t mean to! It was an accident!”

The disgust on Marks face was clear as day as he shoved Nathan and bent down to see the damaged he had done. Max looked herself, seeing all the bottles smashed.

“You idiot! You wasted everything! Now we have nothing to use!” Mark rose swiftly, storming towards Nathan. Max watched helplessly as Nathan backed away, knocking into the table and tripping. Only when he tried to get back up, Jefferson grabbed him and shoved him into the table itself. His face pressed forcefully as Jefferson knelt down, getting close to Nathan the same way he got close to Max.

“You can’t get anything right, can you?” His voice was a harsh whisper that dug deep into Nathan’s ear. All Max could hear from the boy was desperate whimpers as he tried to break free from him. But it only caused the situation to get worse when Jefferson pulled himself up and kicked him forcefully in the gut, causing the teen to cry out in pain. And it didn’t stop either. Jefferson kept the kicks, his anger festering in front of Nathan and using him as nothing but a punching bag. But Nathan didn’t try to fight back.

It reminded Max too much of before. Seeing him helpless, unable to fight back. And she didn’t want to keep seeing it.

“Jefferson,” Max called out, her voice croaky from crying. “Jefferson stop! Please!”

Surprisingly, Mark did stop. He glanced at Max, eyes full of rage. Max almost looked away. But she told herself to keep looking, in the hope that Mark was lay off Nathan. Max felt herself calm down when he backed off, letting out a hard exhale and looking around the room and at the splatter that Nathan had caused.

“Lucky for you, I have a spare. In case of emergencies. Although, it isn’t as effective as the one we normally use,” Jefferson backed off, grabbing his raincoat. “But it will do I suppose.”

Max watched Nathan carefully, seeing him curled up as we was kneeling. His arm supported his stomach with the other pressed firmly to the ground. Hs head hung and breathing heavy.

“You’ll have to watch Max while I’m out. I’m sure you’re capable of that?”

Nathan’s head shifted, looking up at Mark. Max could see how small Nathan looked compared to him. She wanted to say it was surprising due to his power over the town. But it seemed unlikely now. She jumped slightly as Jefferson walked over to Nathan, his figure towering over him to the point where he sunk further to the ground. She watched as Mark extended his hand out to the teen, waiting patiently for him to take his hand.

Nathan, hesitantly, did and allowing himself to be pulled up my Mark. He seemed to ignore the extra pain he caused Nathan by forcefully dragging him to his feet. He didn’t let go of Nathan, however, when he was fully on his feet. Instead, he leaned in close and whispered harshly into his ear.

“Fuck this up, and you’ll be more than just dead. You got that?”

Nathan’s face spoke more to him and Mark didn’t wait for an answer, letting go and placing his raincoat on and walking out of the room. He did, however, say one last thing before he left.

“And fucking clean that mess up!”

And then he was gone and Max could feel it. The air almost seemed to shift, cleansing the demon from the small world that was the dark room. But Max knew it wouldn’t be long.

However, the air didn’t cease on being stiff. It seemed to grow tighter, almost to the point of suffocating. Nathan didn’t seem to move and his face was blocked from Max’s view. She couldn’t tell what Nathan was thinking or what he would even do. Hell, she had no idea what to say. What could she say?

It seemed like a slow burn as she watched Nathan slowly walk over to the far end of the room and take out a brush. His arm never left his stomach and his body seemed to curl around it, unable to straighten as if it would lessen the pain. Max continued to watch as Nathan slowly wiped the floor from the broken glass. Now and then Nathan would flinch from the sudden pain that was caused by his rapid movements and the tremor in his hand. Max almost seemed memorised by his moments, seeing them gently wipe the floor and removing the mistake that caused this mess. All the while, Nathan sniffed his tears away and breathed shakily. He didn’t utter a word.

Max watched when Nathan placed the broken fragments into the bin on the other side of the room. It seemed like torture just to watch him. She wondered what was going through Nathan’s mind while he performed his given order. It reminded Max of a robot, working while uttering nothing and stopping when it was over. She wondered how disconnected he was from everything around him. She even wondered if he knew Max was even there because not once did he even look at her or acknowledged her existence. Max wondered if she even wanted him to, maybe she would make it worse.

When it was over, Nathan simply sat down on the sofa looking down at his feet with both his arms wrapped around his stomach. His face displayed nothing but emptiness. He seemed to shake as well, his body closing in on itself.

Max wanted to say something, just anything. She hated the silence. And anytime Jefferson could walk right back in and kill her on the spot. Maybe in a much brutal way than Rachels now that the effective drugs were gone.

Max went for it, lifting her head up and sniffing her own tears away.

“Nathan?”

As she expected, there was no reply or even a flinch.

“Nathan, answer me.”

There was no reply. But Max did see Nathan’s eyes shift to look at her. But he wasn’t looking, just staring at a figure that so happened to be in the way of his field of vision.

Max leaned back, there was no point. Nathan wasn’t going to answer her. In her own frustration she pulled her arms, attempting once again to break free. But there was no luck. This time it just hurt, the tap digging into her skin and sure to leave a mark. But just kept going, feeling the tap rip at her skin to the point Max believed it was tear off.

But Max just wanted to get out. To be with Chloe again and to save the town from the doom that was approaching. She just wanted to be _home_.  

But instead she was stuck here, battling death itself and acting like the hero she thought she could be. But she was nothing like that. She was nothing but a teenager given a power she never wanted. And now she was battling it alone. Like she always did.

“I tried to warn you.”

Max looked up, seeing the boy in front of her stare dead ahead. But he wasn’t looking at her.

“But you had to look, didn’t you? You had to be so—fucking _nosy_.”

Max didn’t respond, only stared.

“And now?” Nathan laughed, but there wasn’t any humour. “We’re all dead.”

Max sat up straight, taking in a long breath. She needed to know.

“What did that drawing mean?”

Now Nathan was looking.

“How can you know anything about the storm? Who told you?”

Nathan was tired, Max could tell. But if she was to die here then she needed answers now. Maybe there would be a chance she could save everyone.

“You’re talking bullshit, Caulfield.”

Max shook her head. “No, I’m not. And you know that.”

“You don’t know me…”

“Maybe not. But I know that the entire town will be destroyed unless I find out how to save it.”

“Nothing will happen—it isn’t real.”

Max frowned. “Nathan stop lying to me-“

“Nope, I’m not lying. Because everyone tells me that its shit. It isn’t real. It’s all me. Nothing will happen. It’s just my fucked-up head telling me shit that I want to believe. It isn’t real.”

“Nathan, I know the storm is coming. I’ve seen it!”

Nathan wasn’t having any of it, continuously shaking his head. “It isn’t real, it won’t happen. I’ve tried to stop it and it hasn’t happened. We’ve all tried for years. It isn’t real so SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

The outburst came as a shock to Max. The look was supposed to be anger, Max could tell. But all she could see was fear and despair. Max thought once that it wasn’t real, that maybe the storm was just a dream that her powers made up. But now it was just impossible to think it wouldn’t happen. The crazy weather was one thing. But everything else like the birds and Chloe dying over and over again. The universe was pissed and it was taking it out on the town. And Max and Nathan were the only ones that knew about it.

Max spoke calmly, trying to reach out. “I thought it wasn’t real too.”

Nathan just looked. He didn’t try to speak.

“I saw it too. The storm. I saw it destroy everything that I’ve ever loved. And I know what it’s like to think that you’re crazy even in the slightest way.”

Nathan shook his head. “You don’t know what it’s like.”

“I saw you shoot Chloe.”

It was a spark, something that caused Nathan to pay close attention.

“I saw you go into the girl’s bathroom and I saw you all freaking out and panicking. And I saw Chloe too. And I watched as she died right in front of me.”

Nathan didn’t speak, but he was listening.

“And I found out something. Something that made me think that I was crazy too. I found out I could reverse time. And that I could see the storm destroying the town. And I didn’t know what to do.”

Nathan looked away, avoiding eye contact.

“Nathan, I—I know you’re going through shit. I know you have issues, but what you saw is real. The storm is real and its gonna kill everything in its way. And you have to help me.”

“No.”

“Nathan-“

“You can’t stop it. They won’t let you.”

Max frowned. “ _They_?”

Nathan was getting agitated then. “Stop talking to me.”

“No, I wanna know who ‘They’ are.”

“Just shut up. I’m not supposed to talk to you. I’m supposed to watch you.”

“Oh, like what Jefferson said? Right after he beat you?”

Nathan glared. “Shut up, Max.”

“No! No, I won’t. I just saw my teacher beat the shit out of you and you’re just sitting there like it never happened!”

“You don’t know-“

“I know that no sane human would do that to someone! You do all of this and all you get is a beating? Was that worth Rachels life?”

Nathan was suddenly pale. “Don’t talk about her.”

Max wasn’t stopping now. “Did you kill her?”

“ _Stop it_.”

“Did you?”

“I didn’t—I didn’t mean to- I just—just ugh just _stop_!”

“No! I won’t! Rachel was your friend and you killed her!”

“I didn’t mean to! I just wanted him to see me!”

“—What do you mean by that?”

“I just- I just wanted him to see me. He’s all that I have.”

Max shook her head. “Are you talking about Jefferson?”

“He cared! Ok? He cared when I wanted someone to just _see_ me! My father does nothing other than sit at his stupid and fill out papers and tell me about how his gonna change everything! He was nothing from me other than to grow his fucking business! I’m just a poll that he places to gain more money! I’m _nothing_ to him!”

Max was silent, listening.

“I met Mark three years ago. He noticed my work and said all this shit about it composition and stuff. I-It was good. It felt right. Like after so long I got something that I wanted. We talked for a while after that, and Mark made a deal with me. He said we was—fuck I don’t know looking for a partner for his work. And fuck I said yes! I wanted more of that feeling! It didn’t matter what we did because no one was getting hurt and Mark was _happy_. A-And I wanted to keep making him proud. I wanted him to keep _seeing_ me! S-So I—I tried it myself. I tried to mimic what he did. T-Then maybe he would see that I could do more than just help out and shit! So—So I asked Rachel out—and I…”

“You drugged her…”

Nathan didn’t say anything at first, his arms still wrapped around his stomach. He tried to breath normally, but it seemed impossible at this rate. “Yeah…”

Max remembered the images from before. She saw Rachel alive and awake. Her face showed anger as the images were taken.

“But I didn’t do it right. Rachel woke up half way through and fucking shouted and screamed. I-I didn’t know what to do. S-So I gave her another dose like the others.” Nathan looked up at Max, almost pleading. “I swear! I didn’t give her any more than I would normally do! I just dosed her to shut her up! I thought she would forget. B-But then she didn’t wake up again a-and this foam stuff was-“ Nathan stopped, unable to say anything else as he hung his head. His muffled cries distant.

“She died of an overdose…” Max concluded for him, seeing as he was able to say anything else about Rachel.

“I-I didn’t—I didn’t mean to.”

Max didn’t know what to say. Rachel was still died and Chloe was still died. But Nathan only got involved because of his neglect and need for love. So much so that he would do anything for someone to care, someone to _see_. But Nathan was used, taken because he was rich. The bunker was all Marks because Nathan allowed him to use it. Mark manipulated Nathan just so he could extend his hobby further. And he didn’t care about Nathan, only the power that came with him. And because of that, Nathan was in a much worse place than he was before.

Max understood now. She could never fully forgive Nathan. But at least she could try and save him. Even if it was small.

“Nathan,” Max leaned forward, seeing Nathan curled into himself and crying. “You can still do something right. You can help me.”

“I can’t do shit.”

“Yes, you can. You can help me save this town. You can save the people who deserve to live. You can do this for Rachel and help me stop Jefferson.”

Nathan shook his head. “He’s all that I have.”

“You have me.”

Nathan looked up at Max, his eyes blood shot.

“Please, Nathan. I can’t let them die. I won’t let it happen. And no godly force of nature is gonna stop me.”

Nathan was silent, thinking over what Max said. “I’ll go to prison. They won’t let me go.”

Max sighed. “It’s not gonna be easy. Rachel is still dead and everything that Mark and you did can’t be ignored. But if you help me we can stop Mark from doing this to other people.”

Nathan wiped his eyes with his sleeve, sniffling as he thought things through. He glanced at the other end of the room, checking if Mark would come back anytime soon. He glanced at Max, his eyes looking at her with the same sorrow as before.

“Nathan,” Max started. “I see you. I just want you to see me.”

Nathan let out a shaken sigh, conflicted about what to do. Max never took her eyes off him, fearing he could instantly vanish if she dared to look away. The room was deafly silent, the sound of the storm roaring outside was distant but it was there. Waiting to claim its first victim.

Then suddenly, Nathan stood.

“Fuck it.”

Max watched rapidly as Nathan moved to the other side of the room, searching in the drawer. From it, he pulled out a pocket knife and rushed over to Max. As he bent down, he groaned in pain, holding his stomach.

“Nathan-“

“I’m fine, Caufield. Just—give me a sec.”

Max didn’t have a second, Mark could come back at any minute.

When Nathan recovered, he began to use the knife to cut through the tap. His breathing was hard due to the pain. But Max could he him trying to ignore it. With each bind being broken, Max felt her limbs move freely until the last one was broken. Nathan got up, placing the knife in his jacket pocket and tearing off the few pieces that were left. Max used her arms to lift her body with the help of Nathan. Max tried to do most of the work so Nathan wouldn’t be in so much pain. But Max could hardly feel her limbs as she stood.

“Can you walk?” Nathan asked, his arms held out and holding Max up as best he could.

Max nodded in response. “Yeah, I think so.”

Max took small steps, reaching over to grab her things from the side of the room. She cursed to herself when she saw what remained of her diary.

‘Fuck! He burnt everything! I don’t have any way of getting back!’

Then it hit her.

‘Yes, of course! Warren still has that picture from before! I can use that to save Chloe! But…’

She glanced at Nathan.

‘Would he forget?’

Before she could say anything else, the vault doors opened.

Jefferson was back.

Nathan came over to Max, pulling her behind him as he reached into his jean picket and pulled out the same gun he used on Chloe.

“Max, rewind now!”

Max nodded and reached out in front of her, feeling the waves of time flow through her finger tips.

And then a bolt of pain rushed through her, causing her to jolt back in pain.

“Fuck, I can’t…”

Nathan looked worried. Time wasn’t on their side.

“M-Maybe I could try.”

‘ _What_?’

But it was too late to ask as Jefferson turned the corner and stared at the scene before him. The bottle was in his hand and his coat was drenched full. The storm outside was roaring even more than before.

“Nathan,” Jefferson spoke, his voice eerily calm. “What are you doing?”

“Stopping you. I’m done, Mark.”

Mark frowned. “Done? What are you rambling on about now?”

“I’m sick of this. I’m not doing it anymore.” Nathan raised his gun, pulling Max back even more. “I’m done with this fucked up place and I’m done with you.”

“Nathan, you’re not thinking straight.” Mark was moving closer to them.

“Back off!” Nathan cocked the gun, causing Mark to stop. Nathan began to move around Mark with Max tagging behind him. “We’re leaving!”

“They won’t let you go, Nathan. They’ll take you straight to the nut house. Where all the insane go.”

“Shut up…”

“You know it’s true. I can protect you, Nathan. Like I’ve always done.”

Nathan shook his head. The two of them where close to the door now, close to finally escaping.

Mark sighed in disappointment. “Oh Nathan, I thought you would be better than this. I knew you were stupid,” He shook his head. “But never this stupid.”

“I don’t want to see you again, you got that fucker?”

Mark smirked. “Oh yeah, I got that.”

Then hell broke loose, swarming into the room and slaying any that got in its way.

Max couldn’t keep track of what happened. All she saw was blurred images as Mark pulled his gun out and fired, only to miss. Max remembered feeling the group when Nathan pushed her to safety and lunged forward to tackle Jefferson to the ground. But his injures made his fighting lack any strength and he was easily pushed away and slammed against the ground, hands around his neck and gasping for air.

Max struggled to her feet but she managed to gather as much strength as she could to rush over and push Jefferson away with great force, causing him to fall to the ground once more. Nathan acted quickly and grabbed his gun just as Jefferson grabbed his.

The shots were deafening.

Max watched as Jefferson fell to the ground, a shot wound dead centre in his forehead. Nathan stood, gun in hand and gazed over at the dead man he killed. He breathed shakily, holding his stomach that still showed great pain to managed. But Nathan was alive, and Jefferson was as good as dead.

“Take a shot of that, motherfucker.” Nathan breathed out and turned to Max.

His face fell.

Max didn’t see why at first until she felt the warmth from her abdomen and spotted the familiar crimson that stained her clothes. The pain came after, shooting through her like a whirlwind.

“Nathan—”  

Nathan dropped his gun unintentionally as he bolted to Max before she fell, seemingly falling to the ground with her and holding her as Max clutched her wound tightly.

“Oh _fuck_! Max hang on, ok? Just hang on!”

Max wasn’t hearing much, all she could feel was the pain and the warmth rushing through her. Her arms wouldn’t move, seemingly stuck on autopilot and clutching the wound in the hope that it stop the pain.

But it didn’t, and Max was screaming inside.

Nathan rapidly took off his jacket and placed it on the wound to stop the bleeding. The added pressure made Max cry out in pain.

“I know just—just hang on! You’ll be ok, Max! You’ll be fine!”

Max hated the look on Nathan’s face as he stared down at her. He looked helpless, unable to do anything other than speak words that meant nothing other than to comfort. And Max wished she could take that pain away.

Nathan moved Max’s hands on top his now blood coated jacket, keeping his own hand on top of hers. “Just keep them there, Max! ok? You’ll be fine! Just keep your hands there!”

Max rested her head against Nathan’s chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat beating faster every second that ticked. It was the only thing that was keeping Max awake. But the pain wasn’t subsiding, and she couldn’t hold it in. As her eyes blurred she saw Nathan looked around him frantically, searching for anything to help him. Anything to save her from the death that was awaiting her.

‘Chloe—I’ll be seeing you soon.’

Max didn’t realise, but she felt her cheeks grow warm with her tears. Her gaze searching Nathan’s. Something to keep her mind was wandering away.

When Nathan looked back at her, he saw her staring at him. Her eyes glassy with tears that trickled down her cheek. He didn’t know why, but he felt his hand reach for her cheek and wipe the tears away. Max wished she could do the same for him.

“Max, it’ll be ok—don’t cry.”

She hated it. Hated hearing his broken voice. But it was there as he looked down at her. And she wanted so desperately to talk back.

“I see you, Max.”

Her eyes widened.

“I see you. Like you saw me, remember? So, you can’t die, because I’ll find a way to save you. I’ll—I’ll find—oh god, Max please don’t go!”

She felt it then, her heart slowing down. The feeling of Nathan’s hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing her hoping it would help in some way, becoming numb. Her breathing slowed down and her vision blurred. She could make out sounds from Nathan, but she couldn’t understand them. The world became nothing but white noise as everything stopped beating.

Nathan was the last thing she saw, before the world turned dark.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am in fact, Evil.
> 
> Leave comments below and tell me your thoughts!


	3. Aperture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It will cleanse the filth from our home. It will be reborn.”
> 
> Max find herself in darkness after the conflict with Jefferson landed her dying in Nathan's arms. But she has a long way to find out the truth. And the storm isn't far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God! I cannot apologise enough for the delay! College is back in action and I've been pulling through severe lack of motivation. But I have returned with Chapter 3! Feel free to comment below your thoughts and I hope the wait was worth it!

Max wasn’t someone to dwell on the idea of death, but it wasn’t like it never crossed her mind. Maybe on days where she was alone, cuddled up in her room while listening to her favourite indie band, she thought about it. She imagined what it would be like to know that your time was up, to know that your life wouldn’t keep going anymore and it was time to move on.

She thought about what it was like after death, that maybe you swirled around in limbo until it was time to pass on. Or maybe you remained on the earth as nothing but a wandering spirit. Or maybe there was nothing after death, maybe you died and everything ended. Like a video the film would stop, frozen on one frame. Max wondered if that would be the only thing you see when you die. She remembered asking Warren about it once, which didn’t stop the nerd from telling her the grim reality of it. She definitely didn’t want to hear about the maggots and rotting flesh.

Maybe it wasn’t the best time to ask him when all he was thinking about was The Walking Dead. Max was at least happy that she wasn’t going to become a zombie. Although she didn’t mind the thought of munching away at Victoria’s brain. Well, at least back then.

She remembered Kate talking about death once, how the warm embrace of god welcomed all the good doers that followed his ways and condemned those who dared to hurt others. Kate’s version of death was something Max considered comforting.

She wondered if Kate felt the same when she took that last step.

Whatever she thought about, she didn’t dwell on it. After all, she had years until that time would come.

That was until she was welcomed by darkness.

She didn’t feel anything. The world was like water, cloaking her body as it drifted in nothing. She felt no pain or fear.

It felt—calm.

The world shifted suddenly, twirling around and lifting her body closer to the light.

And then she awoke, her body lying flat on her bed with her lungs ripping through her.

She’d never felt so _alive_ before.

Max didn’t hesitate to raise her body from her bed, searching around her familiar room. Everything was left just like before, undisturbed and tidy. Confusion remained beside her as she looked at herself.

The blood was gone, and so was the pain.

Max couldn’t have been happier.

But at the same time, it felt strange. Like something was taken from her. An acquainted feeling ripped from her soul, leaving her with normality.

With caution, Max lifted her legs from her bed and hung them close to the ground, feeling the gravity pressed against her shoes as she stood. Her body seemed to stutter as her balance shifted from one leg to the other. Her head, also, was stuttering with its normal function and caused Max to constantly wipe her eyes and rub her forehead.

It wasn’t like Max didn’t remember what happened. It wasn’t like with the drug where all of her memories were hidden away from her, refusing to tell the grimness of her situation. This time, she knew exactly what happened.

“Am I dead?”

She didn’t mean to say it so blatantly, considering that the thought wasn’t something Max wanted to be confirmed about. But it felt like forever since her lips utters sounds, like her own voice for instance.

Max proceeded to test her surroundings, trying to look out for something that she considered strange. Well, stranger than whatever fucked up week she had. Max knew now that her voice was working, feeling it vibrate each time she swallowed, proving that her body was functioning from the inside. Her movement, while sluggish, proved to be the same. But she did find herself leaning on the frame of her bed by the time she reached towards her Hi-Fi stereo. Its power cut off and looking as if it hadn’t been touched in a while.

Max decided to head towards her windows, searching for any sign of life outside. She struggled to her desk, feeling her lungs battle against the walls of her ribcage. It was a relief when her hands touched the wooden surface and her body rested on her chair. She tried to keep her breathing normal as her eyes gazed outside.

But nothing was there.

Max stuttered for a moment, lifting her body to take a closer look outside the window. But as her eyes passed the glass that was her window, all she saw was pure white light. There was no sign of life present beyond her walls.

“What the fuck?”

Max rushed to her laptop and opened the lid, trying to connect to anything from the outside world. But as she opened it and signed in, the screen was bombarded with words.

 

**_MAX IN THE DARKROOM_ **

**_MAX IN THE DARKROOM_ **

**_MAX IN THE DARKROOM_ **

**_MAX IN THE DARK ROOM_ **

**_MAX IN THE DARKROOM_ **

**_MAX IN THE DARKROOM_ **

**_MAX IN THE DARKROOM_ **

**_MAX IN THE DARKROOM_ **

**_MAX IN THE DARK ROOM_ **

**_MAX IN THE-_ **

****

The lid slammed as Max backed away in utter fear, the words bleeding into her mind. The realisation hit her, she wasn’t in reality anymore. Overtaken by fear, Max rushed to her door and grabbed the handle. As she tried to escape, the door resisted against her and refused to budge. In panic, Max pulled harder and even kicked the door in the hopes that it would open. But nothing came of it.

“Fuck, please open up!”

A sound irrupted then. It pierced through Max’s ears and caused her to gasp and turn in its direction.

On the other side of the wall, near the window, a crack seeped through. It spread instantly, breaking everything it touched and separating her wall. And from within the crack, came a small winged creature. Its body coated in a dark russet and wings ripped at the edges. More followed, swarming the wall and fluttering their wings.

Max was terrified.

But she was trapped inside her own cocoon.

And it wasn’t letting her go.

The walls broke more as the creatures began to take flight. Max, consumed with fear, tried once more to forced her door open. She slammed and kicked the door, not caring about the damaged it would do. All she could think about was getting out.

But it was already too late.

The walls broke completely and the creatures swarmed all around as the raging storm revealed itself again around her. Max desperately covered herself, feeling the small mouths nibble at her clothes and skin. She swatted her arms around with no direction as her eyes couldn’t open in the teeming rage. Max knew she was screaming, hearing the familiar wind from her nightmare force itself into her ears.

And with a sudden shock, she felt the pain once more rip through her abdomen and force her to the ground as her body curled up protectively. As her eyes managed to open, she saw the storm and the damaged it had done around her. All that was left of her room was the floor she was lying on and the despair that surrounded her.

“Please,” Max screamed with plea. “Someone! Help me!”

It was too familiar feeling the rage of the storm whipping its fangs around her. The sounds of the rain shooting like bullets and soaking Max completely. All the while, Max felt the bullet from inside her rip further and further into her and the warmth collided with the chilling wind. Everything was a hurricane of despair and pain, swirling endlessly and never seeming to stop. Max’s screams echoed, louder than ever before and mixed with her own tears and pain. Her own blood seeped into the carpet, spreading and fading against the rain.

“Somebody help me! Please!” Max screamed one more, her voice becoming tired and croaky. “Please…”

It stopped and silence followed, sounds frozen like a record.

There was nothing but creaking sounds of water from the deep. The blue dim light faded through the thickness as Max lifted her body after a while of silence.

The storm was gone, for now.

Max was hesitant but she forced herself to her feet, feeling her arm automatically cradle her stomach. The blood didn’t stop. She wondered how she was even able to move.

The air was breathable but the thickness proved a challenge for Max. She tried to look around, to make sense of her surroundings. But darkness greeted her wherever she looked. As she noticed the blue light, she looked up. Familiar patterns only recognisable as water waves surrounded the sky, its blue spotlight shone directly at her.

She figured the only thing she could do now was walk forward, to find a way to escape this hell. As she took her first step, the pain from her stomach ached greatly and caused her to hunch over, both hands supporting it.

“Fuck…”

Painful wasn’t enough to describe it. She considered it something constantly ripping through her, tearing at her flesh with each movement she made. Endless and unmerciful.

It was torture.

There was a sound suddenly, echoing in the darkness. With it, came smooth vibrations that tickled the tips of Max’s toes. Max looked on, squinting her eyes in the abyss and noticing the blue hue grow ever so brightly and removing the plain black around her. As she searched and listened, the vibrations grew ever so slightly and the sounds were becoming clearer as it seemed to come closer towards Max. She stood back wide eyed at the creature before her as it emerged from the deep.

A humpback whale made itself known to her. Its movements were gentle as it glided in the dark space. Its sound was a slow hum that seemed to pass through Max. The teen couldn’t help but back away from the towering sea creature.

As it came closer, it slowed to a halt and hovered in front of Max. It showed no signs of harm. Rather, it seemed to be showing comfort as its head lowered down to Max’s level. If Max had been stronger, she would have legged it. But her wound was preventing her from moving away. But Max decided to be brave and step forward, releasing her hand from her burdened spot and reaching out. She didn’t expect time to move with her his time, it had already failed her.

The whale hummed again, moving ever so slightly forward and only just letting the tip of its snout touch Max’s hand. It was a shock to say the least that such a thing would be willing to communicate with her. But she always had a hunch that whales were smarter than everyone would have thought. This was no exception.

Bravely, Max raised her head to look deep into the whale. She wondered why she even asked. “Where am I?”

There was no reply, she didn’t expect one.

But her mouth didn’t seem to stop. “I saw you on the beach in the other timeline, even in my own time. I saw you all lying there—like the other animals in Arcadia Bay.”

The vibrations slowed.

Max was silent, wondering if she could even say the words again. She didn’t want to believe it. “Am I dead?”

The whale was silent.

An echo appeared from the silence, the voice was familiar.

_“—So, you can’t die, because I’ll find a way to save you. I’ll—_

Max knew the voice; it had stuck with her since her last breath. For a moment, it became hard to breathe, her lunges seeming to halt. The blue light shone brighter this time as the whale moved slightly back and ducked its head.

Max’s body followed suit as it began to feel light in the dark space. She saw herself lift up, her feet hovering as she surfaced closer to the light. The whale aided her, nudging her body closer and closer before it backed away and sunk into the darkness. Max watched it, wishing she could stay for a little longer.

As her eyes met the bright light, it surrounded her. It grabbed her body and pulled her closer to its core.

And as her mind regained once more, a flash clouded her vision and she found herself holding her camera and standing in the very place where it all started. The butterfly was the same, but its body glowed a bright blue. If Max felt that this creature was indeed a spirit, then this was the full proof. 

Max saw that her wound hadn’t changed. But strangely, the pain was lesser than before. While holding her camera in one hand, she used her other hand to support her wound. While placing her camera in her bag, Max noticed the butterfly flutter away towards the sinks and land in the same spot from that same day. Max followed, keeping her bad to her side and supporting her abdomen.

She stopped suddenly, seeing that another presence was in the same room as her. Their body was hunched over one of the sinks, hands resting on the side. Their eyes were fixed on the mirror in front of them.

They glanced at Max with no words uttered.

She could never forget the red jacket.

“Nathan?”

The teen didn’t respond, moving his hands away from the sink and continuously staring at Max.

“Nathan, please.”

Once again, he spoke no words. Just as Max was about to ask once more he turned his body and moved towards the door.

“Nathan wait-“

But he was already gone.

Max sighed, knowing that wherever she was it was basically messing with her. But she couldn’t do much other than move on. So, with one more sigh and a small glance at the butterfly, she moved towards the door and grabbed the handle.

It opened swiftly.

Bright lights followed, consuming her as she walked through.

The tip tap of the rain greeted her.

The scene was too familiar. The wet grass soaked Max’s shoes and she walked forward, searching the girls’ dormitories. Nathan stood exactly as he was on that very day, staring up at the roof. As Max joined Nathan beside him, she too looked up at the tall building. But there was no sign of Kate Marsh. Instead, the top of the building, if Max could describe it in her own words, was a collage of static colours that blended into each other and blurred out of focus. Max could only make out a figure that stood at the top, but to who the figure was meant to be was unclear since their features bled into the colliding colours.

Confused, Max turned to Nathan who was now looking at Max with a dingy glint in his eyes.

“I don’t understand. Why is this happening to me—to _us_?”

Max noticed that the majority of looks Nathan gave was one of searching. That was always the look he gave her. It was like he could never understand someone like Max, just like she couldn’t quite understand him. Before he answered, he looked up at the building and the grimness in his eyes grew.

“I couldn’t save her.”

Max frowned. “What?”

Nathan looked at Max again. “I couldn’t go far enough.”

 “Far enough? What are you talking about?”

Nathan didn’t reply.

She remembered suddenly what Nathan said in the dark room during their confrontation with Jefferson and her eyes glimmered in understanding.

“I remember you saying that. Before I—”

The sadness lingered in Nathan, Max could tell. She noticed his eyes glance at her wound and his body visibly shuddered, his lunges taking in a sharp breath. She wasn’t surprised when he looked away suddenly, like fire had burned his eyes.

The silence was deafening between them. Max wanted to ask so many questions. But she doubted that Nathan even knew the answer. All she knew was that he saw the storm, the nightmare coming to take away everything she loved. And Max had no idea what to do or why it was happening.

She lifted her head, noticing Nathan flinch a little at her movement.

“Why are _you_ here?”

Nathan didn’t answer.

“What did you _change_?”

He looked then, seeming on the verge of panicking. He looked up at the building then and took a step forward.

“It should have been me.”

“Nathan.”

He turned to her, his eyes glassy.

“I should have jumped.”

The ground around them turned glassy like a mirror, the water laid on top like a sheet. Ripples surrounded them as the scenery changed into something unearthly. The grass was gone as well as the building.

The two of them were left behind.

Max stepped forward. “What did you change, Nathan?”

He didn’t answer, his eyes cloudy. “I couldn’t let you die.”

The rain tapped the ground lightly, ripples erupting.

 “What did you _do_?”

A vibration was felt beside Max as she eyed her bag. As she dug inside, she found the source of the interruption to be none other than her mobile phone. Its screen was visible, displaying a message.

 

**_1 New Message_ **

****

Max frowned, looking back up at Nathan who remained still. His eyes remained cloudy. With one last glance, she hovered her thumb over the words and unlocked her phone.

“ _You have one new message_ ,” The automated voice spoke, its tone almost shadowed by the rain. “ _Message received yesterday at nine pm_.”

The second was ripped from Max as the voice continued. If it wasn’t for her wound, her hand would have covered her gaping and horrified mouth.

“ _Max—it’s Nathan.”_

Max’s eyes shot up to meet Nathan’s. He remained silent, his breathing shook. When Nathan didn’t show any indication of responding, her eyes returned to the bright light emitting from her phone.

“ _I just wanted to say—I'm sorry_.”

Max shook her head. “I never received this voicemail. I would have gotten it, I was at the party I-“

“ _I didn't want to hurt—Kate, or Rachel, or-or_ ,” A hallow breath was heard. “ _I didn't want to hurt anybody_.”

It was devastating to hear Nathan like this. It reminded her of his small and vulnerable tone as she laid there dying in his arms. She didn’t want to think about what he went through.

There was a moment of static on the other end, the sound of fiddling and moving objects.

The sound of slamming.

The sound of another voice.

“ _OPEN THIS DOOR, NATHAN_!”

Max had to hold her tears back as she heard the venomous voice of Jefferson. The sounds were louder as he heard Nathan hold the phone closer to him, his cries were clear.

“ _Everybody—used me.”_

Denial. It shook Max to her core.

“ _Mr Jefferson—he’s coming for me now. All this shit, will be over soon. Watch out, Max. He wants to hurt you next_.”

“No—”

“ _S-Sorry-_ “ The line was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open.

The line went dead.

There was utter silence between them, the rain continuing to pour around them and numbing the world around them. Max, slowly, looked up at Nathan who was silently crying. His mouth was pressed into a thin line and his hands were clenched so hard that the skin turned white. It seemed like agony for him to even face her.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Max spoke, her voice was quiet and breaking.

“Max—” Nathan could hardly speak.

“You were _alive_. You freed me from the dark room. You shot Jefferson- I saw it! So, what the hell is this?”

“I-I couldn’t let you die.”

Max lost it. “What the fuck did you do?”

The pain shot through her again, spreading like wildfire and causing her to clutch her stomach in pain and drop her phone. Nathan flinched and placed his own hand on top of Max’s while the other placed itself on Max’s shoulder.

Something caught Max’s eye as she looked at Nathan. His red jacket was unzipped as always and his white cardigan was visible.

A stain began to grow.

Crimson.

“Nathan, you’re bleeding!”

But Nathan wasn’t fazed. He remained eye contact on Max while he helped to support her body and straighten her again. As he did, the blood from Max’s wound was beginning to seep away, clearing the red from her bright top. Max glanced between her and Nathan, watching the blood soak away from her and seemingly reappear on Nathan.

Nathan pulled away, knowing that Max no longer needed his support. As he did so, his body hunched a little. Max moved her hand over her stomach, feeling no wound nor pain as she did so. Her gaze met Nathan once more, her head shaking.

“No.”

Nathan said nothing.

“ _Why_?” Max pleaded, her eyes mirroring Nathan’s.

A smile grew on Nathan, but it was joy. “Because you deserve it. More than me.”

“Nathan—”

A breeze was felt in the hair as the blurred filters appeared stronger than before. Nathan turned, glancing at a bright light and walked towards it. The light consumed him and he was gone from the scene.

Max didn’t hesitate to follow.

“ _let him go_.”

Max froze.

The voice felt like thousands crashing into each other, fighting for power. It surrounded her, stopping her in her tracks.

“Who are you?” Max called out, scanning around her. “What is this place?”

“ _The passage to the other side._ ”

Max shook her head, not understanding. “Why am I here?”

“ _You were traveling to our world, but circumstances have rendered your journey meaningless. You will be returned shortly._ ”

Max glanced at the light Nathan passed through. She straight dead on. “Not without Nathan.”

“ _The boy has made his bargain. He will not return. A life lost is a life given._ ”

But Max was already walking towards the light, allowing its warmth to consume her.

When her eyes opened, she found herself walking the same path up to the light house.

The air was warm and peaceful as before. She remembered Chloe walking up the path ahead of her, beckoning her to follow. She smiled at the memory, wondering if she would ever see Chloe again.

She watched each step she took, glancing at the warm embrace of the sunlight. The sea echoed in the wind as it passed through the trees. The wildlife looked as alive as it used to before everything turned. At the last step, she looked at the towering lighthouse and remembered her and Chloe playing around this structure, running up and down the stairs which would have now rotted away. Max wished things were simpler like before.

As she turned to the sea, she saw someone sitting at the bench. The red jacket stood out in the sunlight and the posture hunched over, kneeling on their legs. Max remained cautious as she moved in, keeping her eyes on the figure.

Nathan wiped his eyes suddenly when he noticed someone close. He sniffed hard and moved his head away towards the lighthouse. Max guessed he didn’t want to be seen crying. But Max had already seen it, and it was when her life was stripped away from her.

But now things were different, she wasn’t dying anymore.

He was.

The problem with life is that, when it’s taken away, it’s never clear how you feel or how to react. People would think it was an overexaggerate cry and smashing things and screaming until the cords stopped.

But Max didn’t feel that. She felt empty, hollow and without words.

All she could do was sit next to Nathan and gaze at the sunset. Her hands resting on her lab and her hair swaying gracefully against the wind. Her eyes glanced at Nathan after a while who was now glancing at the sunset as well. His eyes were dry and bloodshot.

“What did you change?” Max asked, calmly.

Nathan sniffed, glancing at Max. “You already know.”

“You saved me. But what else? Knowing what I know, time travel isn’t so black and white.”

Nathan scoffed a little, but it didn’t stay. “You’re right.” He sighed, leaning his back against the bench. “Victoria and Chloe are alive.”

“Chloe? She’s alive?” Max sighed in relief. “You saved her?”

“ _You_ saved her. I didn’t do jack shit. Like always.”

“Me?”

Nathan sighed in slight frustration. “Butterfly effect bullshit.”

‘The butterfly. It was there when I got these powers. Is that how I got them?’

“So,” Max spoke up. “You dying, saved them?”

Nathan only nodded.

“Nathan, I—I’m so sorry.”

He shook his head, seemingly angry with himself. “Didn’t save Kate though, did it? So,” He shrugged. “Karma, I guess.”

Max didn’t know what else to say to make anything better. She feared she would be taken away forcefully before she even had the chance to talk to Nathan. And the voice from before sounded powerful and unearthly. Things were out of her reach and the storm was coming, with no idea of how to stop it.

The silence continued between them, until Nathan broke the barrier.

“I wanted to jump.”

Max’s eyebrows lifted, her eyes fixated on the Prescott teen.

“My life was—fucked up. Everything left me behind and I just—I just pushed people away,” He sighed sadly. “My dad told me about our legacy, about what a Prescott meant to the town. To _him_. He was fixated on it. It drove my sister away because of it. And then I started seeing things and my dad said it was just my imagination. But—I couldn’t ignore it. This fucking tornado was coming for the storm and I didn’t-“ Nathan stopped, breathing in sharply. Max reached forward and placed her hand on Nathan’s shoulder.

“It’s ok, Nathan. You don’t have to tell me.”

Nathan disagreed. “No, I want to. A last confession before I’m gone, right?”

Max didn’t reply, but she nodded. Her hand returned to her lap and Nathan continued.

“I thought about how to stop it. I thought about it for years. I didn’t know when or how it would happen. I just knew it was coming, and everyone was gonna die. I got pissed all the time and the meds just—didn’t help me. My therapist would say it was all just a part of my mental health. They drilled it inside my brain that it wasn’t real. And one day—I just believed them.”

Max remained silent.

“But I kept seeing it and my father did jack shit to help me. It got to a point where I didn’t care anymore and relied only on myself. Everything else could die for all I care, because it didn’t seem to matter anymore. But—”

Max looked at the ground, her face smooth against the sunlight. “You met Jefferson.”

Nathan nodded after a beat, ashamed to even think of the subject. “He complemented my work one day, told me to stay after school and the entire day we spend working with my portfolio, critiquing and shit. It was—different, like something in my life was changing for the better because someone like my father told me that what I was doing was good enough. That it was worth their time. And I couldn’t let go. It was fucking _addicting_.”

“He told you about his hobby, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, he showed me his work and—fuck I don’t know I just—wanted to be like him. His work was inspiring and new! I just wanted him to be proud of me. So, I told him about the old bunker my grandfather made and I allowed him access to everything. I even used my father’s money since he was already paying for Mark’s keep. We both helped each other and I learned things from him. He showed me things that-“ Nathan stopped again, adjusting in his spot. “Fuck.”

“You started taking in victims.”

“It didn’t matter at the time, Mark said they weren’t hurt and I was so fucking into it that I fucking believed him. And then—Rachel—”

“She died of an overdose—”

“Mark didn’t trust me after that, he stared ignoring me and missing my calls. I got desperate! I didn’t want to lose what I had with him. I-I told him over and over again that I didn’t mean to do it! That I knew it was a mistake and that I was going to fix it! After a while we spoke again. But it wasn’t the same. I—I tried to get out.”

Max knew the answer.

“But he was doing all kinds of shit behind my back, things I didn’t even know. He kept information on me, told me if I tried anything he’d rat me out. I couldn’t let him do that, not when Victoria—not when she was already too close. After that, I went along with it. But in some way, I wanted to stay with him. Just so I could feel wanted again, when my father never did.”

“That’s when you drugged Kate—”

“She wasn’t—she wasn’t meant to die like that. I didn’t want to hurt her! Fuck I—I wanted to help like I said I would. But I got fucking paranoid and ran away like the fucked up freak I am!”

“Nathan.”

He looked at her, eyes glassy again and reddened. Max could only look at him and try to make him feel a little better. But the damaged was already done. And Nathan was already too far in to get out. Nathan looked away, staring at the sunset.

“You know the rest.”

“I’m guessing Chloe was the same thing.”

“I—I wanted Mark’s trust back. So, I drugged Chloe and tried to capture his style. But it went all wrong and—” he looked at Max, “I shot her, like you said.”

“ _You_ didn’t.”

“It was still me. I still had the gun and I still-“ for the third time, Nathan stopped. Max didn’t make him say anymore. But she wanted to make one thing clear.

“You said your father didn’t believe you when you mentioned the storm. Did you believe him?”

Nathan scoffed. “No. He had that fucking look in his eye every time I mentioned it. He just wanted me to shut up. He wanted the town to burn. And he wanted me out of the way.”

Max sighed. “How can a father act this way to his child? It’s not even human!”

“Believe me, my father wasn’t human. Not to my family and not to anyone else. He only used me for Acarida Bay domination. He’ll be glad him gone.”

Max wanted to disagree. But inside she couldn’t bring herself to. Sean Prescott was known to everyone. Thinking he was anything but a father was insulting. He used Nathan and forced him into a role he couldn’t do. And Nathan was the one being punished. It felt unfair and unjust. But life had its ways of fucking people over. Max and Nathan were no expectation.

Out of the blue, Nathan stood up and moved forward towards the edge, Max followed after, slowly standing beside him and looking down at the rocks below. Nathan looked peaceful to her, like the sunlight was a gentle embrace to him. His gaze turned upwards to stare at the sky. Max frowned.

“I wanted her to jump.”

Her eyes widened.  

“When I saw her up there, I wondered what she was going through. The name calling, the video, the rumours. I thought about her family and what they thought and I wondered how far Kate was willing to go. And it made me _smile_ when I saw her because he was going to be free of all of it. She was gonna be free of the mistake I made. And I wanted to jump with her.” Nathan scoffed sadly. “I felt like shit afterwards.” His gaze turned to the rocks, seeing the waves crash against them. “I could jump right now.”

Max looked at the rocks with him. “You’re already dying. Killing yourself doesn’t solve anything.”

Nathan glanced at Max, his eyes tired.

“I tried to save Kate, I tried to pull her down and tell her she was worth it. But it wasn’t enough. Because I wasn’t there for her. And now she’s gone because of me.”

Max was shocked when she turned to him and his eyes were wide open, no longer tired.

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare.”

“Nathan-“

“No! She’s dead because of me! I killed her! You’re more than I could ever me!”

The emotion in his voice caught Max off-guard. She never expected Nathan to feel that way.

“At least you tried to save the town! I fucking ran away like I always do. Because I’m a fucking coward. That’s all I am.”

Max fully turned to Nathan. “You weren’t a coward when you saved me.”

Nathan didn’t buy it. But Max wasn’t finished.

“You can’t keep going on in life feeling sorry for yourself. You had the courage to fight Jefferson and free me from the dark room. You took responsibility into your own hands and tried to fix it.”

“You had to fucking _convince_ -“

“You could have ignored me and let Jefferson kill me. But you stood up to him, you sad no. You saved me, Nathan.”

“You _died_ , Max! I held you in my arms and I didn’t know jack shit!”

“Then why are we here?”

Nathan was speechless.

“Why did I walk through hell to get here? Why did I find you in this fucked up world? And why did you take my wounds to die in my place? Because you _cared_ Nathan! You saved me and Chloe, Victoria and maybe others! The people who died because of the storm, you could have saved them! Or- I don’t know buy them some time to get out. You did something, Nathan. You chose to stop.”

Nathan looked away, avoiding eye contact. He had no witty comeback.

“And I’m taking you with me.”

Nathan almost laughed. “ _What_?”

“I’m not leaving you here like this!”

“You think you can just bring me back to life? You’ve fucking lost it, Caufield!”

Before Max could counter, the familiar feeling returned from moments ago. The air around them began still and an echo slowly reached their ears. The bleeding colours coated the sky and Max would have sworn that her powers were working again.

“ _The boy stays_.”

Max stepped forward towards the lights, her voice calling out to the sea. “Who are you?”

“ _We are those who came before you, the people of this land. We lived among your world before we met our own fate by the hands of the Prescotts._ ”

“You mean Sean?”

“ _No, another known as Martin Prescott. He betrayed our own and corrupted our land. Arcadia Bay as bred nothing but filth. The boy will be our prize and soon the town will follow._ ”

Max’s eyes widened at the realisation. “You created the storm?”

“ _It will cleanse the filth from our home. It will be reborn._ ”

“You can’t do that! They didn’t have anything to do with the Prescotts! You can’t kill them other a grudge!”

“ _They took our land! Destroyed our homes! Our children perished in flames. The Prescott vermin took everything dear to us! The town will remove all that have tainted it!_ ” A pause, a small gush of wind passed Nathan causing him to shudder. “ _And the boy will be the first._ ”

Max began to panic. “Nathan didn’t cause this! He was used by Sean and Jefferson for their own needs! He’s a victim like everyone else!”

“ _Them tell us, why did Kate Marsh and Rachel Amber have to die?_ ”

“I-I—”

“ _The answer is clear, the boy you speak of is nothing but filth, tainted by the minds of our enemy. He will not be allowed to leave. He will suffer just like us._ ”

“Please! Nathan didn’t want to hurt anyone! He saved me and others! Please give him a chance!”

Nathan stepped forward towards Max. “Max stop.”

Max didn’t realise she was crying as her head whipped to look at Nathan. “No, I won’t let them do this!”

“Forget about me. You need to save the town.”

“I _can’t_ leave you.”

“ _The boy has made his choice, Max Caufield. It wold be wise to end this here and return to the living._ ”

“The town won’t be harmed! Not while I’m still here! The people down there can still change. You have to let them!”

The voice was quiet for a moment. It spoke, seemingly concluding. Max swore she could hear whispers of negotiation.

“ _The town will be spared. If the boy remains here._ ”

Max spat with anger and fear. “No! You can’t do that!”

“ _The boy for the town. That is our bargain._ ”

“No, you _can’t_ -“

“Max.”

The girl turned, looking at the teen with red ad teary eyes.

“Their lives are worth more than mine, I know that for sure.”

“But they’ll torture you! Is that what you want?”

Nathan didn’t answer, his dry eyes soon turned glassy as he sniffed his tears away. “It’s me or them, Max. I can’t let them die.”

“B-But—”

“Max, please,” Nathan shrugged a little. “One last request?”

Max was defeated, unable to say anything else to change Nathan’s mind. The choice was made and the voice seemed satisfied.

“ _Have you decided?_ ”

Max turned to them, head hanging in defeat. She nodded. “Yes.”

“ _Then the town will be spared. It is time to leave, Max Caufield._ ”

“Wait,” Max reached out to stop them. “I need to say something to Nathan, one last time. Please.”

The voices whispered again until a hum was heard. “ _Very well._ ”

Max turned to Nathan, looking over his features and remembering every detail. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wiping her damp cheeks.  When she looked up, Nathan was taken back by the anger and sadness in her face

“I _hate_ what you did.”

Nathan said nothing.

“I _hate_ that you acted tough to everyone, how you made people feel small and vulnerable. How you held at gun to my friend and threatened her. I hate how you took those girls and dragged them into a dark room, tied them up and _allowed_ them to be shot in such a sickening away. How you hurt me and my friends and allowed yourself to be taken into such a fucked up and sickening crime. How you-“ Max stopped, feeling her head race in her chest. “H-How you used your father to control people and used money to buy your way into the school and ruin anyone that tried to fight back. And I hate how you took sickening pictures of my friend and used her.”

Nathan was speechless, his mouth slightly open and his eyes glassy. His mouth soon turned into a thin line, refusing to let it any sort of cry escape.

Max broke, her anger vanished and left with defeat.

“But I can’t hate you.”

Nathan was taken back, his eyes wide as he no longer could keep his emotions under control.

“I realise now the pain you went through. How your father ignored you and used you for his own gain. How Mr Jefferson used your power and money to buy his way into your mind and twist it. I know that you never wanted to hurt anyone and that you couldn’t get out of something so _horrible_ and _sickening_. A-and that your sister left you behind and you had no one to turn to. I’m—I’m glad that Victoria was there for you. You had each other, and I know that she will miss you.”

“M-Max—”

Max stepped forward, looking at Nathan deeply. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his waist gently. The contact caught Nathan off-guard as he froze, unsure what to do. After a while, Max felt Nathans arms around her tenderly with his chin resting on her head. The moment lasted for a while with both of then not knowing when to stop.

And then they went for it.

Their bodies came closer as they desperately clung onto each other. Max’s hands clutched Nathans jacket has he held her head with one hand and the other on her back. The two didn’t hold back their cries with both of her hot breaths and tears colliding together. Max’s cries were more muffled as she pressed her head against Nathan’s chest, hearing his heavy heartbeat and staggered breathing.

Max lifted her head a little. “I-I wish I was there before. Maybe I could have done something. Maybe I could have saved you.”

Nathan looked down at her and smiled sadly, his fingers running through her hair. “You already have.”

They clung against each other, almost for dear life. Fearing to let go and not wanting the moment to be over. It was almost devastating when the voice spoke, ending their moment together.

“ _It is time._ ”

Hesitantly, the two pulled away. Both of them were in a state of despair, knowing the outcome. Max tried to give Nathan a reassuring smile, but it showed only sadness.

“When I see Victoria, I’ll tell her everything.”

Nathan smiled, sniffling. “Thank you.”

The air blurred more as the wind began to pick up. The sunset dimmed and the space around them lowered in temperature. All the while, Max kept her eyes on Nathan refusing to look away even for a second.

“Bye, Nathan.”

His image was blurred and the voice was muffled, but Max could hear.

“Bye, Max.”

The world flashed, consuming them both in a heavenly light.

In the distance, Chloe yelled her name.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter left. Stay tuned for the finale.


End file.
